


[Podfic of] Amanda Kessel/Hilary Knight - tumblr ficlet

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Long distance phone calls</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Amanda Kessel/Hilary Knight - tumblr ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amanda Kessel/Hilary Knight - long distance phone calls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51113) by Impertinence. 



Length: 01:32

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/Amanda%20Kessel_Hilary%20Knight%20-%20long%20distance%20phone%20calls.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
